Hear Me Roar
by moeichi
Summary: A lonely and depressed princess finds solace in speaking to a captured but ruthless dragon. As they interact, she learns that there is more to her new companion than what meets the eye...AU Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Loud cheers and whistles outside caught the princess's attention as she lounged on her soft and fluffy king-sized bed. It was the middle of a particularly scorching afternoon, and on a weekday no less, so shouldn't there be barely anyone out and about in the streets? But curiosity got the better of her, and so she stood gracefully from her repose and lifted a corner of her curtain with delicate fingers. She stared, amazed by the number of people parading through the streets, some throwing flowers and colored paper into the air. The last time there had been a party this large was for her father's coronation years ago.

Something big must have happened.

"Virgo, what is it?" she called out for her maid, nodding at the scene beneath them.

"It appears that the dragon from over the mountain has been slain, Princess," said the maid, bowing respectfully and avoiding contact with her eyes.

She dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand. "How many times have I told you to call me Lucy, Virgo? I want to be your friend, not someone you fear and have to attend to because my father ordered you to."

Virgo smiled fondly at the blond-haired girl. "I understand, Miss Lucy. And…as I was saying, the town is in celebration because King Heartfilia has ordered the dragon to be put on display here in the capital to show the rest of the world how strong we are."

Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. As someone who was literally held captive herself – she never was allowed to go anywhere outside, especially not without a bodyguard...and even when she was let out, it was so strangers could stare at her and regard her with respect and fear - she knew how the dragon must feel. It was sickening, and she hated it.

It was her dream to one day escape from her prison, to run free and happy in the peaceful and beautiful golden field that were located far away from her kingdom. But her father wouldn't allow her to go dirty herself in a 'field of mud', as he had rudely put it, and had forbidden her to leave Magnolia under his care.

She was becoming more and more tired of her life, and bringing this animal abuse into their family was going _too_ far. She was going to find her father and give him a piece of her mind.

"Thank you, Virgo. Where is Father now?"

"He should be in the stables, getting ready to ride into the streets with the slayer," Virgo reported.

 _Slayer_...Lucy shuddered, secretly glancing at her cat Happy, still snuggled against her pillow. The dragon must be badly hurt. How could he bring himself to hurt innocent animals? Sure, it was a dragon, but it was still _alive_ and it must have had its own family and friends...

"Alright, I'll go find him. You can go now," she told Virgo, and slipped out from her room on the topmost floor of the castle. It was a grand and magnificent thing, the castle, but to Lucy it was more like a dungeon. The ancient stone walls trapped her in, and the torches that decorated the tall, arching corridors threatened to burn her. She passed through the dining hall, glaring in distaste at the half-filled bottles of wine that scattered across the table. She hated to think that while the upperclass were laughing and joking around, commoners outside had to work from sunrise to sunset just so they had enough to feed their family for the night.

This was an important lesson her mother had taught her years ago, before she had passed away due to a mysterious illness. It was why she wanted to be friends with her servants, even now...

 _"I'm tired," six-year-old Lucy moaned, flopping down into the grass. "I don't want to do this anymore. Can we go home?"_

 _Queen Layla's usually kind eyes were firm and disapproving. "Not yet, Lu-chan. You said you wanted to keep the children company, right? You'll have to wait until their parents come home."_

 _"But_ when _?" she pouted. She had only wanted to play with kids her own age for a little while, not to stay out from morning till now! The sun was setting, and her stomach rumbled miserably in protest._

 _"You can't have everything, sweetie," Layla explained gently. "Their parents usually take them out to the fields to keep an eye on them, but since we were here, I offered to keep watch for them. They can't afford nannies and maids like we can, you know. It's a harsh life, beyond those castle walls..." Her eyes clouded with sadness and another expression Lucy didn't understand. "I knew you couldn't stay that long in the fields, so this was the only other choice. Now go and have some fun for me!" She shooed Lucy off towards the other children, smiling fondly at her daughter._

 _Unknown to the young girl, her mother was clutching a gold key to her chest, praying that Lucy would grow into a warm and beloved princess who would one day bring justice to the kingdom..._

While she reminisced, her footsteps must had taken her further from the castle than she had thought, for she had somehow made her way deep into the forest behind her home. She frowned, wondering how she was going to find her father in time, when a set of fresh footprints trailing into the bushes caught her eye. Someone had been here before her.

She ducked below the canopy and ignored the way the mud left her white dress wet and uncomfortable - her father was bound to reprimand her again - all thoughts focused on maneuvering her way through the trees. Was there someone still here? She knew she would be in trouble if they caught her sneaking about...

She hadn't gone far when she noticed the thick iron bars that were camouflaged between mulberry trees. There were so many of them, and no doubt they were trying to keep someone, or even worse, some _thing_ inside. Lucy squinted, and she could make out a faint red shape inside the cage, a cage larger than any she had ever seen in her life.

As she peered closer, her breath caught in her throat, and all she could do was to prevent her legs from trembling and her body from falling over in surprise.

Inside the cage was the dragon.

And it was staring right back at her.

* * *

A/n: new story idea yet again /slapped/.. but I really wanted to try my own take on the princess and the dragon. And nalu is OTP ;;w;;

leave a review and let me know if you're interested?


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Lucy took a careful step forward, her hands itching to reach out and touch the dragon, the bushes beside her rustled and made her jump back into her hiding place. She could only watch as her father and another man approached the encaged dragon.

"Well done, Loke, well done," her father was saying to his orange-haired companion. "No one I've sent has been able to capture it, but you took it out so easily! Fiore is proud to have you as their dragon slayer."

Lucy made a face in disgust and bit back a retort.

The young man was handsome, with his messy hair and his body laden with muscles, the evidence of years of training. But the overconfident aura he gave wasn't something Lucy liked. "It was just luck," the man said, running his hand down the dragon's skin, to which the dragon growled in protest. Lucy wanted to whack his hand away. "I'm sure the next knight would have done the same."

Jude Heartfilia placed a hand on Loke's shoulder. "But you were the one who captured it, Loke. I don't know how to thank you. Now my citizens can cross the mountain without fear."

"You don't have to thank me," Loke insisted - Lucy was certain it was only a scheme to get something more - and sure enough, Jude shook his head.

"Ah, but I must. If you do not wish for treasures from my kingdom, then I can offer you my daughter. She is the fairest lady in the land of Fiore." There was a hint of pride in his voice, but it only made Lucy feel sick. How could her father just give her to some...strange man to be wed? She was supposed to find her own happiness! She wanted to find someone she loved, not someone her father chose for her. It was the least he could do after the years of suffering he'd forced onto her!

Tears of frustration burned in her eyes. She dug her nails into her hand, so deep that she felt a flash of pain. She was so upset that she missed the man's reply, not that she needed to hear it. Her fate was already sealed, as soon as her father opened that horrible mouth and those words came out. There was nothing she could do.

Her father spoke again. "Come, Loke. The kingdom is waiting!" The two walked away, leaving the forest silent once more.

Lucy sank to her knees, letting one single sob escape from her lips before straightening up. She was a princess, and she had to be brave. She couldn't cry.

A soft whine made the trees around her tremble. Lucy looked up to see that the dragon was watching her with warm brown eyes, beckoning to her. Of course he would know that she was there.

She walked closer, almost in a trance. She studied his reddish skin, which looked more pink in the afternoon light, and felt its warmth even from a foot away. The last thing it looked was dangerous.

"Hello," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder, her voice would break the magic spell that had settled in the forest.

A low rumble echoed through the trees.

Feeling a little silly that she was speaking to a creature who probably couldn't understand her, she cleared her throat and tried again. "My name's Lucy. I'm the princess of this kingdom. What's your name?"

There was no way the dragon could answer her, she thought to herself. She almost stumbled back in surprise when the dragon actually lifted one eye up toward the sun in response, and the air around her suddenly felt slightly hotter.

"Sun and heat...summer?" she guessed, putting the pieces together. "Your name is Natsu?" It was a strange name, a name she wouldn't have picked herself. But now that she knew his name was Natsu, it was a perfect match for him.

The dragon gave her a toothy grin. If it wasn't a coming from a _dragon_ , she would have almost thought that it was adorable.

She smiled back. "Well, hello, Natsu. I'm Lucy." Giggling slightly, she gave him the most perfect curtsy. She hadn't even bothered to give such good curtsies to her father's contacts and friends.

She circled the cage once - it was so huge that it took her quite a few minutes to swerve around trees and bushes, but to her disappointment was unable to locate a keyhole to unlock the cage (she deduced that it must be sealed with magic), and proceeded to sit down against the iron bars close to his head. It was something typical princesses wouldn't dare do, but Lucy wasn't just any princess, either. "I wonder...what is it like, where you're from?"

Natsu gazed at her sadly. He must really miss his home.

"It must be beautiful," Lucy said, closing her eyes and imagining the scenery before her. "I wish I could see it...how blue the sky must be, how clear and crisp the mountain streams are, how sweet and lovely the flowers look..."

She paused, debating what to say next, then reminded herself that he was a dragon. What she said couldn't hurt him, and he couldn't really tell anyone else. This was probably the closest thing to a friend she could ever hope for. "I've never left my castle, you see. I had friends when I was younger, but after my mother was gone, my father shut me up in my room and wouldn't let me go out. He decided everything for me, and now, even my future husband."

She punched the ground angrily. Her knuckles scraped against the dirt, ruining the hand that was meant to be pure and clean. She didn't care.

"Love is the one thing I'm supposed to find for myself, and yet he chooses for me! Not to mention it's the man who took away your freedom!"

The dragon growled deeply in agreement. He too had heard her father's discussion with Loke earlier and hated every moment of it.

Lucy trailed off, and a peaceful silence fell about them. She had nearly dozed off when darkness began to spread, turning green leaves black. Lucy hadn't realized she had spent so much time there. "It's getting late," she groaned. "I have to go, now, but I'll come back tomorrow and see you again, Natsu!"

A sparkle in his eyes told her he was looking forward to her visit. She was pleased that she was beginning to understand him in the short while they had been together.

"And I'll bring Happy next time. I'm sure you'll love him as much as I do," she promised, pushing herself up. She hated the thought of leaving him, but her father was probably looking for her. And to think she had wanted to search for him only moments ago.

Natsu stared after Lucy's retreating figure, wondering who this Happy could be and thinking how lonely her small and fragile frame looked in the deep, dangerous forest.

It was no place for a princess.

* * *

Lucy sneaked back into her room, making sure no one noticed her muddy clothes. She took off her ripped dress and hid it under her bed - it was a good idea to save it for her future endeavors into the forest rather than ruin another of her fancy gowns and give her father a reason to suspect her.

She asked Virgo to set up the bath for her, then slipped into the hot bubbly water. It was nothing compared to the heat that had radiated off of Natsu earlier.

Natsu, huh...

Her skin tingled as she thought of him again. Her father would be furious if he found out that his daughter was speaking to a dragon, but this was a secret he didn't need to know. She hoped he would leave Natsu hidden in the forest, instead of showing him off to the public like some trophy. He deserved far more than that.

"Princess, your father is asking for you," Virgo reported, opening the door to the bathroom and poking her head in. At Lucy's startled look, Virgo requested with a blank expression, "I see I have disturbed your rest. Will you be giving me my punishment?"

Lucy blushed. "No, no, that won't be necessary. I'll be out now."

She glanced at the gown Virgo had picked out. It was a fancy purple dress, with frilly fringes decorating the bottom and a blooming purple flower that rested below the single spaghetti strap. Her father was clearly up to something, and she already had a good idea as to what it is.

Virgo helped her dress up, she grimaced at the tightness of her corset, before leading her into the room her father occupied. "The Princess is here, your Majesty."

Lucy took a deep breath, casting one last longing look at her maid as she was ushered inside. Her father stood at the end of the table with Loke beside him.

"Ah, there you are, Lucy." His stare was patronizing.

She knew what his hidden question was. She gazed steadily back at him. "I had just been out for a walk. At least you would permit _that_ much, right?"

"The princess should have her fresh air," Loke put in. Lucy turned her sharp gaze on him, silencing him. She didn't need a stranger to speak for her.

"As long as you don't disturb anyone," her father said evenly, stroking his beard. "I'm sure you've heard of the news by now, daughter."

Here it was, the moment she had been preparing for. "If you mean the dragon getting caught, then yes, Virgo has told me."

"And here is the man who has defeated the beast," he continued, slapping Loke's back proudly. "This is Loke."

"How do you do," Lucy said politely, purposely making her curtsy a little off-balanced. She refused to look at him.

Loke flashed her a grin that probably had women fawning over him, but all that danced in Lucy's mind was the way her dragon had smiled when she correctly guessed his name. _Natsu._ "Couldn't be better," he said smoothly. "I am honored to meet you, Princess."

The way he said her title made her squirm.

"As do I," she repeated the words she had said to guests over and over again. This man, she told herself, was just another of those boring people whom she would never speak to again after they left.

But he wasn't.

"I have decided," her father interrupted their greeting, "that the man who slays the dragon will be worthy to be your husband."

"Really. Since when have you actually decided something _with_ my consent?" Lucy snorted.

"You will be wed," her father said firmly. "No arguments. You should be pleased to have such a great man. Now, enjoy dinner and get to know each other."

With a clap of his hands, servants began bringing in food.

Lucy focused on her pot pie, spearing it with her fork and imagining it to be Loke's head. He chattered aimlessly about himself, about his job, his friends, and how annoying he thought the ladies he knew were, but Lucy ignored it all.

She wanted to run away, she wanted to leave this place for good. She could go far away, somewhere her father couldn't find her and couldn't force this pointless wedding onto her.

But it was funny. The one thing she couldn't bare to leave behind was the dragon.

Her dragon.

* * *

A/n: I forgot to put the ship label in the previous chapter! eek! I'm so grateful for those who still read it and reviewed, you're the best! Here's another chapter, just for you~

leave a review and let me know if you're interested?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy held her breath as she hurried out of the castle, hugging Happy tightly to her chest in fear that she would get caught. She was bringing the cat to Natsu as promised, and her skin tingled with excitement just at the thought of seeing him again. This was the one moment of the day she looked forward to the most, something that not even her looming wedding with Loke would bother her.

"Natsu!" She called, panting. The dragon lifted his head from where he had rested it against his giant paws, and his eyes shone at the sight of her. "I've brought you something!"

She set Happy down carefully. The cat sniffed the air, and Natsu sniffed Happy back. She giggled as she watched them, trusting that Natsu wouldn't hurt her friend. Soon, Happy had weaved himself between the bars, and was trying to paw his way up Natsu's back.

Lucy felt a pang of jealousy. She wished she could climb onto Natsu like that and sit on his warm back in the lazy afternoon sunshine.

"I see he likes you," she commented with relief, watching fondly as her two friends interacted with each other. Natsu puffed out a warm breath that tickled her cheek, and she wondered subconsciously whether cats and dragons could communicate in a language she couldn't understand.

Maybe she could write a novel about it, she mused... _The Dragon and the Flying Blue Cat._ She'd always imagined Happy to have wings. Don't ask her why.

As Lucy had no real friends besides her servants, the only other hobby she had was reading. Soon she had already read every novel and text in her castle by the age of seventeen, yet it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. In the end, she decided that the only way to satisfy her craving for adventure would be to write her own - not that she would let anyone else read them - and she'd sometimes write stories about princesses who ran away from their kingdoms and met handsome princes in magical forests.

But even then, it wasn't completely satisfying. Because those princesses weren't her.

Happy mewled to her then, and Lucy saw that he was holding something shiny in his teeth. "What's this?" she asked curiously, taking the object delicately in her hand. It was small and pink, and when she angled it towards the sun, it flashed brilliantly in the colors of the rainbow. "Wow," she stared, unable to tear her eyes away.

Natsu shifted behind her. She held up the object to him, and realized what it was with a jolt of surprise. "A dragon scale?" she asked. Natsu dipped his head to her in confirmation. "You...you're giving this to me?"

No one had given her a gift before - the extravagant things her father gave her in an attempt to make her happy didn't count. This simple act caused a tear to trickle down her cheek, and Lucy hugged the scale to her chest. "Thank you, Natsu. I will always treasure it," she whispered, smiling radiantly at him.

Natsu grunted happily, unable to erase Lucy's smile from his mind. She might not know now, but dragon scales had magical properties and were extremely rare artifacts. He hoped it would be able to protect her when he wasn't able to.

Happy crawled into Lucy's lap and purred.

"Oh!" She took out the hairpin from the bun that she had hastily put together before escaping from her room, and slid it between the bars that took away Natsu's freedom. With her hairpin gone, her smooth blond hair cascaded down to her chest.

"I want you to have this. You probably won't have a use for it, and it's not as pretty as what you've given me, but it's a sign that you're under my protection," she said, her voice thick with emotion. It was only the second time they had spoken - it was more of a one-sided conversation, really - but Lucy was already becoming attached to her new friend. There was something about him, about the way his head lowered in thought, the way his onyx eyes flashed towards the mountains sometimes, that told Lucy he was lonely and sad.

He was just like her. Two strangers, alone in the world, with no one to care for them except each other.

"No one can hurt you as long as I'm alive. I might not be as important as my father, but I still have a little power here and there," she mumbled sheepishly.

And once she had her wedding and became Queen...she would order the dragon's freedom. It was the only thing that helped her look forward to her impending marriage to Loke.

But even as Queen, she would still be her father's puppet.

Lucy scoffed. She would write a story with a powerful Queen next. A Queen that disobeyed her father and had a mind of her own.

Natsu looked at her questioningly. "I'm fine," she reassured him, playing with the scale in her hand. She would get Capricorn to fasten it into a necklace later so she could keep it close to her heart. "I've talked enough about me. Would you like to hear a story?" she offered.

She told him the story of the Beauty and the Beast. It was one her mother often told her before her bedtime, and Lucy had loved every moment of it. She had always thought that the young lady was so loving and kind to fall in love with what others believed to be a monster.

Maybe that would happen to her, too, and maybe Natsu was really a prince in disguise.

She huffed at the idea. Like that could really happen to her.

When the story finally came to an end, and her voice trailed off into the silence, Natsu reached a paw out toward her, his eyes imploring her for more. His paw bumped into the iron by mistake, and Lucy jumped when sharp electricity buzzed through the cage.

"Natsu!" she gasped as he let out a pained roar. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he gingerly pulled his paw back.

Lucy longed to help him. Why was she so helpless? She couldn't even free a single dragon from a cage that her father set up!

She reached her hand in and laid it on top of his injured paw. She was almost certain he inhaled sharply, but he didn't move from his position. "I"m sorry," Unable to help, Lucy could only whisper an apology over and over again. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Natsu wanted to hear her say anything besides sorry.

* * *

She left his side in haste. Natsu hated that she had to leave him behind each time. Each time, her small back seemed to grow even smaller, and his urge to protect her grew more and more. Not that he could do anything in his current state.

There must be something she could do about his cage...tears burned in her eyes, and she was glad she had gone before Natsu saw her cry. She had to keep up her image for him.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Princess?"

Loke's sly and husky voice stopped her in her tracks.

Oh no. Her mind panicked, but on the outside, Lucy lifted her chin defiantly.

His eyes roamed over her body, the way he was scrutinizing her made her shiver, and he narrowed his eyes at the sight of her battered dress. "What happened to you, poor thing?"

Lucy wasn't a _thing_. "I was out for a walk, and tripped over the small dip in the forest," she said boldly. "My mind was on...our wedding, so I wasn't paying attention."

He wanted to comment that just tripping wasn't going to make her dress look like _that_ , but stopped himself. As long as she was thinking about their marriage, that was good enough for him. "I wouldn't go out into the forest if I were you," he said darkly. "There may be dangerous beasts out there..."

 _The only dangerous beast here is you_ , she wanted to say. She giggled at the thought, and he frowned at her sudden outburst. Maybe he would find her too weird, and willingly back out of their wedding...

Then again, that was too good to be true.

"What's so amusing, Princess?"

 _You._ "Nothing, nothing. I'll be retiring to my chamber now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Excellent, I might just accompany you."

She stared at his rashness. "That won't be necessary, Loke. I will merely be delving into the world of books. It's boring, really." She wanted to find more stories to tell Natsu when she saw him again.

"A woman who reads is sexy," he winked. She blanched in disgust and took a step back. "Who knows, you can read something to me."

Well, if it was the only way to get rid of him...Lucy agreed reluctantly, leading him to her chambers. She changed into her nightgown and plopped down onto her bed, secretly tucking the dragon scale under her pillow for later.

Her hand fell onto the old and dusty volume of Beauty and the Beast, smiling ironically to herself. Who knew she would read the same story twice that day?

Loke lunged next to her as she read, his eyes studying her room. She guessed he wasn't paying attention, not at all focused like Natsu had been.

When she finished, he snorted. "The beast asked for it. It was his own fault those villagers nearly killed him."

"I disagree," she said coolly, slamming her book shut. If he was going to act like this, she was never going to read to him again. "What did the beast ever do to you to make you say such things?"

She wasn't really talking about the beast in the story anymore. What she wanted to know was why he wanted her dragon to suffer so much.

His eyes grew dark, the intensity in them startling her. "You don't know anything, Princess."

What could he be hiding?

Loke stood up and strode towards the door before she could open her mouth to ask. "Enough stories for one night, I think. I look forward to tomorrow, Princess."

Her room grew silent again. Without Natsu's warmth, she suddenly felt cold, and her luxurious room was too empty. She cuddled Happy to her.

"Capricorn!" she called, her voice hoarse from telling stories all day. Barely a second later, her tall, buff servant appeared in her doorway.

"You called, Princess Lucy?" He pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I did. I want you to take this and fix it into a necklace for me," she said, pressing the dragon scale into his palm.

She couldn't decipher his expression behind those dark rims, but the way he shifted uncomfortably told her what she needed to know. "Is this...what I think it is, Princess?"

"Yes. Please do not relay our conversation to anyone, Capricorn. I trust that you can keep a secret," she warned. She was excited at the thought of keeping something from her all-knowing father.

He nodded stiffly. "I understand, Princess Lucy." He bowed quickly and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Lucy flopped down onto her bed after picking out a new book that she could read to Natsu. She managed to read a few pages before her eyes drooped, and she let out an exhausted yawn.

It didn't take long for her to fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

A/n: here's another chapter! (sorry about the cheesiness, I couldn't help it ;) ) I wonder what Loke could be hiding.. hehehe

I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're the best! Here's another chapter, just for you~

don't forget to leave a review! Or Natsu will roar at you 8D


	4. Chapter 4

"Say, Father," Lucy asked at breakfast the following morning, feigning interest. "Where are you keeping the dragon?"

He placed a mouthful of eggs into his mouth gracefully, taking his time to swallow. "That is none of your concern, Lucy. Just trust that he cannot harm us where he is now."

Lucy played along. "But how are you keeping him locked up? Can't he just use his powers to fly away?" she asked innocently, twirling a strand of her hair.

"You've been reading too many fantasy stories, daughter. He can't fly when he's trapped in a cage that takes away his magic," Jude scoffed, silently daring anyone to even try and break the magic around the cage.

She leaned in closer. "Oh? But can't someone break the spell and set him free, then?"

The king dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. "Nonsense. Only the person who set up the spell is able to break it. And I've paid him a too handsome amount of money for him to even consider disobeying me, so rest assured that we will not be having a dragon in our castle anytime soon!" He chortled with laughter, but Lucy didn't find the situation funny at all.

That just meant more work for her. How was she supposed to find someone when she had no idea where to start?

"Oh, I see," she said, her appetite gone. She played with the eggs in her plate, knowing that other princesses would cringe at what she was doing.

"By the way, I forgot to let you know that your cousin Hisui will be visiting in a few days. She'll be helping you set up your wedding," he continued, not at all suspecting that his daughter was on to something.

Lucy nodded glumly. "I'm not hungry, Father. I'm going out for a walk."

"Very well. But please do be careful. Loke mentioned that you tripped just yesterday when you went out."

Lucy wanted to punch something in anger. That jerk just had to mention her escapade to her father, didn't he? "Of course. Don't worry about me, Father. And Happy will be watching over me, so I'll be fine."

She stopped by her room for her blue-gray furred cat, who practically pounced on her when she announced that they were going to visit Natsu again. She laughed, trailing her finger along Happy's fluffy fur. "You're excited too, huh?"

She noticed something sparkly was tied to his neck, and a smile spread across her lips when she saw that it was the necklace that Capricorn had made for her, with gold threads wrapped tightly around the scale. He had managed to get it to her in the most discrete way possible, and for that she would be forever grateful.

"Let's go see our friend," she said, and made no more delays in picking her way through the trees in the forest. She wished that Natsu _could_ be storming their castle, so that she wouldn't have to walk so far to see him.

Natsu greeted her cheerfully, but unlike before, was careful not to get too close to the cage again. Lucy hoped he was doing better after what had happened yesterday, and couldn't shake off the feeling that him getting hurt had been her fault. She sat down at her usual spot close to his snout.

"Are you doing okay, Natsu?" she asked worriedly. He was noticeably thinner compared to the first time she had met him. "Are they feeding you properly?"

Judging by how empty and clean the cage looked, she knew that they weren't really giving him anything to eat. She would have to see to it herself. "What do dragons eat, anyway?"

Natsu sighed forlornly and shrugged his powerful shoulders. Lucy made a mental note to research what dragons ate when she got back to her room.

"You must be so bored," she fretted, patting his paw as Happy snuggled against him. "I'm bored, too. There isn't anything I can do in the castle."

He whined at her and moved his head in the direction of the town.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You're right, Natsu! I can go out and see if there's anything good in town!" It would also help in her search to find out who was responsible for setting up the cage, she realized. Besides, her father hadn't exactly forbade her to go out, only that he preferred her to stay indoors.

Why hadn't she thought of going out before?

Maybe it was because she hadn't had an actual purpose for going to town. But with Natsu's life on her hands, she would do whatever it takes to help him go home. And maybe his dragon friends would accept her, too.

She closed her eyes and told him more about her childhood, the time she had gotten lost in her own castle when she was playing hide and seek with her servants. It had gotten both her and everyone else in trouble, but it had been so much fun to run around and sneak into rooms that her parents usually didn't allow her to go into.

She laughed at the memory.

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" she mused. Natsu rumbled in protest, and showed her his teeth in a goofy smile. She giggled again. Natsu had made her laugh more times now than she ever had in her life.

"Thank you for listening to me, Natsu. I wish you could talk to me," she admitted, leaning back so she could watch the clouds float lazily across the clear blue sky. She imagined the shadow of a large pink dragon flying among the clouds, too. "I wish you were small enough so that I can sneak you into my room..."

She took out the quill and paper she had sneaked out with her, and scribbled down more ideas for her novel. Natsu gazed at her intently as she worked, making her blush. "I don't want to read my story to you," she mumbled. "It's embarrassing when people you know read your work."

The look he gave her told her he thought otherwise.

"Oh, fine. But promise you won't laugh," she begged, thinking of one of her earlier stories and cringing at the her childish writing.

She cleared her throat importantly and began her tale.

* * *

Making sure that she had a few coins and the map of the town stashed properly in her pouch, she slipped the elegant black cloak over her head and carefully moved out towards the city. This was the first time she was going alone, and the thought was both exhilarating and daunting.

Lucy told herself she should probably should have come up with a better plan, but she had been too excited about searching for information in town. She figured the best place to gather intel would be at the local bar, so that was where she turned toward. Hopefully one of its usual customers would be able to slip something to her.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender, a short, chubby man, asked her cheerfully as she walked into the old bar.

A girl with wavy brown hair sat in the seat closest to him, drinking out of - to Lucy's utmost horror - an _entire_ beer barrel. She had never seen a sight so barbaric before in her life, and for a few moments could only watch the other girl with shock. She snapped out of her daze and contemplated ordering just water, but decided against it. That would be way too suspicious.

"I'll have whatever she's having," she said weakly, nodding to the barrel in the girl's hands. How did she even manage to lift up such a heavy load?

"Cana, there? Are you sure?" The bartender shrugged, and not waiting for her answer, brought out a glass for her.

The girl, Cana, paused to wipe her mouth. "You can just have some of mine. I'll be getting another barrel anyway," she said, pouring out her alcohol into Lucy's glass. Lucy didn't know how she could still speak soberly when she obviously had too much to drink.

"Thank you," Lucy said, taking the glass and giving it a careful sniff. She would be in so much trouble if her father found out.

"You're too polite for your own good," Cana said, tutting disapprovingly. "You're new here, aren't you? Haven't seen you around before."

"Well, yes, you can say that," Lucy murmured vaguely. She took a sip and wrinkled her nose at the burning bitterness in her mouth. "Cana, right?"

The girl nodded and grinned. "Yup, that's me. What about you?"

Lucy almost told her her name, and then realized how stupid that would be. This was also why not having a plan was a very bad idea.

She said the first name that jumped into her mind. "V-Virgo."

"Virgo? What a weird name," Cana said. To Lucy's relief, she didn't question the matter any further. "Doesn't matter. Everyone here is weird."

"Y-You think so?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Of course. That's why we're here, right?" Cana smirked, then proceeded to drink out of her barrel again.

Lucy took another sip from her glass. As she stared at the dark red liquid, an image of a drunk Natsu blowing out puffs of alcohol-scented smoke from his nostrils filled her mind, and she couldn't stop a giggle from escaping from her lips before shaking her head. She really had to control herself, she groaned. If she was already thinking silly things now, who knew how she would act when she was drunk? "Say, Cana, have you ever seen a real dragon before?"

Cana looked at her incredulously. "Dragon? Ha, I wish. That would make those dragon slayers' lives a lot easier, that's for sure," she mumbled, more to herself than to Lucy.

But Lucy had heard anyway. "Dragon slayers?" The first name that popped into her head was Loke. "Like...someone who defeated a dragon?"

"No. They're mages who were once raised by dragons." There was a hint of proudness in Cana's voice. "We have a lot of them in our guild."

"Guild?" Lucy was puzzled.

Cana rolled her eyes. "You really don't know anything, do you, Virgo? Guess you can't use magic, huh?"

Magic...

Did Cana know something about the man who trapped Natsu in a cage?

"No, I can't," Lucy said sadly. If she did, perhaps she would be more useful to Natsu.

"Would you like me to do a magical card reading for you? I'll give you a discount," Cana offered with a sly smile.

Lucy nodded, taking out a few coins from her pouch. Maybe it would tell her what she had to do to help her friend...

Holding her breath, she waited patiently as Cana began to set up her cards.

* * *

A/n: Oh wow, 7 reviews for chapter 3! I'm all fired up! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all so sweet and amazing :D

Can anyone guess who the guy Lucy is searching for is? ;)

don't forget to leave a review! Or Natsu will roar at you 8D


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was fuming.

She had given her five coins, and all Cana had said, in a voice that was trying to stifle back laughter, was "There will be a lot of blue coming up in your life"!?

What kind of card reading was that supposed to be? Heck, she walked underneath a blue sky every freaking day! Of course there would be a lot of blue in her life!

She glared at Cana, who was laughing her head off as she gulped down more alcohol. "Y-You're so gullible!" she said, banging the table gleefully. "Do you really think people like us would be honest with you?"

She had a point.

Lucy had never interacted with anyone other than servants in her castle, and she had no idea how to deal with people who were not of royalty. And for that, she blamed her father. It must have been his ultimate plan to make it so painfully obvious that she was a princess, so commoners could tell who she is no matter where she goes.

"Then...you know who I am?" Lucy asked, her heart sinking in dismay. It was her first time out, and already her plan was busted. She was really hopeless. How could she go back and face Natsu now? She was his only key to freedom, and yet she had ruined it...

"Stop looking so sad," Cana comforted, putting one hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You're wearing a cloak. It's bound to draw attention. But don't worry, Virgo, I won't tell anyone your secret. Fairy Tail mages never betray their friends."

She grinned, but Lucy didn't smile back. Instead, she was on the verge of tears at the thought that she had failed. Lucy sniffed, and remembering her wine, downed the rest of her glass. It made her head spin, but she felt slightly better. And braver.

"My name isn't Virgo. It's Lucy," she admitted. She was glad she had met someone like Cana, and not someone evil who wanted her for their own selfish reasons. It was the only thought that made her feel slightly better, as she lowered her hood to reveal the blond hair underneath before quickly covering it again. Cana deserved to know the truth, now that she had guessed who Lucy is.

Cana gapped at her with her mouth dropped open. If Lucy wasn't in such a dire situation, she would have laughed at how comical she looked. " _Lucy?_ As in...the princess?"

"What? I thought you knew!" Lucy accused.

"No...I just thought you were acting strange. I never would have expected to be speaking with the _princess_ of all people! What happened to your guards? And that father of yours? What are you doing here, talking to me?"

Cana's endless questions were making Lucy's head spin, but she was certain of one thing. She would be able to trust Cana. And, besides, it would be good to have a girl to talk to for once in her lifetime.

"I never wanted them," she answered truthfully. "I hate it - the guards, my father, watching over my every move and deciding my future for me. It's frustrating."

Cana looked thoughtful. "Well, that's not what I expected from a typical princess. So that's why you're here? To escape from everything?"

Lucy contemplated telling Cana everything. Then again, she didn't think she would believe her, especially after her comment on dragons earlier. "I...I'm searching for someone."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

"And this someone can help you run away?" Cana asked, wagging her eyebrow at her. "Is he your secret lover, Princess?"

It was Lucy's turn to gawk. "N-No!" she denied, blushing furiously at what she was suggesting. "I'm just trying to help a friend."

"If you say so," Cana mused, not entirely convinced. After all, which princess would dare leave the comfort of her castle to help a mere _friend_?

"Really," Lucy insisted. "Do you know anything? I'm looking for a mage who can build cages that prevents one from using magic."

Cana closed her eyes, deep in thought. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, there is someone who might fit the bill. Would you like to come to the guild and speak to him?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled with excitement. To think she was actually getting somewhere on her search! "Yes, I would love to come!" she glanced outside, and to her disappointment saw that the sky was darkening. "But it's getting late, and my father would be furious if he found out..."

"Ah, right. I forgot about that," Cana muttered, frowning. "How about tomorrow? We can meet up in the morning, and I'll take you to him." She held out her hand for Lucy.

"Sure!" she accepted, shaking Cana's hand with a smile. "I'll be off now!"

Humming happily to herself, she waved to Cana and left the bar. She was in such a cheerful mood that she didn't think anything, even her stupid wedding, could ruin her day now.

But she was wrong.

She had just turned a corner when something, no, rather, someone, caused her to trip and fall onto the ground.

Lucy yelped in surprise and threw out her hands to steady herself. In the process, she accidentally let go of her pouch, and she gasped when someone's hand snatched it away from right from under her nose.

"Wait right there, you thief!" she called, trying to run after them. But whoever it was moved too fast, and soon had disappeared around the corner. Lucy tried to follow, but when she stopped at the end of the street, he was already gone.

Of course they wouldn't wait for her.

She sank to her knees, staring at the empty street ahead of her. Without the map, she was now lost, and she didn't have any money left either. Whatever was she going to do? It was just her luck to get lost when it was already getting late, and soon she wouldn't even have the sun to guide her.

"I'm such a failure," she groaned, touching her scrapped knees gingerly. She pushed herself up again and forced her tired legs to keep moving, knowing that she would have to find a more populated street to ask for directions.

She felt as though she had been walking in circles for ages, until at last she heard loud voices up ahead. Quickening her pace, she noticed a short girl in a simple pale orange dress and her two larger companions huddling together a short while away.

"Excuse me!" she called out.

The girl turned at Lucy's voice. Lucy saw with surprise that her hair was a shade of blue. "Yes?"

"Do you know how to get to the castle?" Lucy asked politely.

"The castle? Why would you want to go there?" the girl couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Lucy paused. She had to be more on guard this time. "I...I live near there," she said.

"Oh! Well, if you turn right at the corner across the street, over there, you'll be able to see it!" the girl said cheerfully, pointing in the direction she was speaking of. "Actually, I have a question of my own, too. You probably don't know, seeing that you're new, but...have you seen a boy with pink hair around here?"

Lucy certainly didn't know many pink-haired boys. The closest was Loke, though now the she thought about it, his hair was a lot more orange. She shook her head.

The girl's shoulders fell. "I was hoping he'd be here," she murmured.

"Aww, don't be upset, Levy-chan! I'm sure we'll find Natsu soon!" One of the boys tried to console her by putting an arm around her shoulder, but the girl named Levy danced out of his reach.

Lucy froze at the boy's innocent comment. She tried to keep her appearance normal, but she couldn't hide the shock in her eyes at the mention of his name. She coughed to cover her initial surprise and hoped it wasn't too obvious. "Anyway...Thank you for the directions. I'll get going now!"

Levy must have noticed the flicker of recognition in her eyes. "Are you sure you haven't seen him?" she pressed.

"I wish I could help. But I'm sorry. I don't know him," Lucy whispered, trying to convince herself as much as the other girl that it was impossible. Because there was no way her dragon Natsu could really be a boy, could he?

Natsu was probably a pretty common name...Then again, she hadn't known any Natsu's before meeting him.

She left quickly before the girl could ask her anything else, her mind whirling with the information she had gotten from her. It was clear that Natsu's friends would come looking for him, whether he was a dragon or not. But for some reason, she didn't want them to find him.

She knew she was being selfish, but she hated the idea of being left alone, once again, with no one to talk to.

* * *

A/n: Holy Mavis, 9 reviews for chapter 4 ;;w;; I'm all fired up! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all so sweet and amazing :D

eep, some of you guessed right! ;) but you all have such good ideas~ this chapter is shorter, but the plot is moving forward dundundun I'm thinking the story will have 10-15 chapters at most? :3 but reviews might inspire me to write more ;) hinthint

and to clarify, Cana is in a local bar that's different from the actual guild. She likes to hang out there because they have stronger wine XD

don't forget to leave a review! Or Natsu will roar at you 8D


End file.
